A dwarf's love
by miya1993
Summary: short story about Fili and his love.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be another short story but with Fili. This takes place after they have taken Erober and Thorin is king. Like always reviews are welcome.**

I stood infront of the great throne room of Erober in all my life I have never seen something so magnificent. With gold rivers flowing from above it was defently made for a king. That is we're our king and my future in law sat. Looking deep in thought, "You summond me my lord" I said, Thorin looked up from whatever he was thinking and looked me in the eye. "yes I was wondering if you knew where my nephews have gone, I need there help in finding the arkenstone we are running out of time" I couldn't help but roll my eyes and sigh. Ever since we reclaimed Erober Thorin has been looking for it day in and day out. "I honestly have no idea my lord, I have not seen Fili or Kili since they went to the treasure room" looking at the king he nodded his head and laid back in his throne. "good as they should be we will not stop till the arkenstone is found." I nodded my head " may I take my leave then, for it is late and I grow tired" he nodded his head and I made my way back to my room.

Erober although scared was very much intact and most of the rooms were livable or needed very little repair. My room was next to Kili 's it was quite nice I had my own bathroom and fireplace I would find myself sitting there many night wrapped in my loves arms. That Is whenever he wasn't looking for the arkenstone, I was growing quite tired of the damn thing if you ask me. We all went threw hell and back to reclaim Erober and almost died a few times, now we are looking for some rock that for all we knew could be lost forever. I heard my door open and I turned around. Seeing the man that stood there I couldn't help but smile warmly at my prince. "come sit you look tired my love." I pulled a chair closer to the fire and he moved to sit down sinking heavy into the chair. "aye, I am Thorin has had us all day looking threw the treasure room and we still haven't found it I fear it maybe lost forever" he said looking down sadly. I moved closer to him taking my regular seat on his lap leaning my head to rest just below his chin he was much taller then me, even by dwaf standards I was short Fili didn't care he said he never really notice.

"it is good to have you home, normally your too tired to even take your shoes off let alone being able to sit by the fire" his arms tightened a little, he knew it was the truth the search for his uncles priceless gem was all he cared about since reclaiming the mountain. He kissed the top of her head softly "I know my love, I've been failing you as your man" he said sadly it wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with her he just felt he had an obligation to his uncle to find the arkenstone, claiming Thorin as the rightful king under the mountain. He came home many nights to find his beloved asleep in the chair by the fire place waiting for him to return.

She pulled his face towards her "not once have you failed me, many times threw this journey I could've died had it not been for you. You have given me a new life here and I know as long as there is breath in you, you will find me and I you" Fili leaned in and gave her a deep kiss. Having her was the best thing that ever happened to him ad he'd be damn if someone tried to take her away from him. He lean it head against hers and they sat there in silence watching the fire dance.

Tionna looked down at her lap nervously, there was something she anted to ask Fili. "Fili I have something I want to ask you." he hummed a response growing tired by the minute he swore he would be a sleep soon. "how do you feel about babies, I know it is hard for a dwaven women to get pregnant but I seen on our journey here when we would go threw different towns you were a natural father and I just think it would bring your family joy if I was able to have our baby" Filis arms tighten around her more and he was now fully awake it wasn't that he didn't want children and he was getting that age to have them. But he knew birthing a dwarvin child was hard and for a women to conceive was difficult. He couldn't watch his love get her hope up of a child only to have it crushed.

He soon felt Tionnas small body start to tremble and could hear her small sniffs as tears fell down her face. She excused herself before he could react and stood off his lap and went to there main bed chambers. He followed behind her quickly as she stood by there window. Her arms around her body trying to stop herself from sobbing uncontrolably. "I'm sorry it was a stupid question" she said trying to compose herself. Fili wrapped his ams around her "it is not a stupid question I would love go have children, I just don't want you to get your hopes up and then it never come" the possibility was real some dwarf couple never had children even with years of trying. His mother and grandfather were both blessed to have more then one. "then we can at least try I want to give you something that is ours that we made from love, I know it could take long but Fili I've always dreamt of being a mother and raising the child with love. And with Erober reclaimed now would be a good time to start." she looked up at him with big brown eyes he moved some of her blonde hair out of the way resting his palm against her face.

"if a child is what you want a child if Mahal would allow it he shall have, just promise me if we don't have one don't let it take away from who you are" he looked at her face as a smile danced across it. "O Fili really, you've made me the happiest dwarf in all of middle earth" she leaned up and kissed him with such passion it nearly knocked him over. They step back from each other to let the other breath "I love you Tionna and a child created from our love is truly a gift, but first things first" he said the braids on his mustache moving in to a smile "we need to practice if we are going to have a baby" he said with a smile and a glint in his eye she'd hadn't seen in a while.

She smiled at him and slowly turned around. She took her hands and undid the laces in the back of her dress letting him fall at her feet. She heard Filis gasp "then let's get started then" she said and before she could turn around she was hoisted in to Filis arms and carried to there bed. "someone is in a hurry" she said with a laugh. He started to kiss her neck leaving little bite marks "I've been waiting all day to come home to you, and not I intend to keep my promise and give you a baby" she pulled him back up and kissed him with such passion it made his head spin.

The rest of the night the two lovers made love all night till the early morning light could be seen over the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun broke over the horizon the young couple were still wrapped in each others arms. As the light peaked threw the curtains they started to stur. Fili was the first to wake and he looked at his love in his arms he kissed the top of her head as she started to wake. "how did you sleep my love?" he asked stroking her hair . "wonderful. since it was next to you" she said looking in to the princes tired eyes, it was upsetting to her to see Fili so tired all because his uncle was obsessed with finding a stupid stone. Fili looked so tired being constantly yelled at by Thorin and looking for a stone that many thought was gone. "I need to get up my love Thorin will be looking for me and you, and I am the only one that gets to look a your naked form" he said running his finger tips lazily over her skin. she shuddered under his touch it was like she was on fire. she wrapped her arms tight around his body and not wanting to let him go. she was his lamb and he was her lion she couldn't imagine a day with out her. Ever since walking threw the little hobbit hole an their eyes met they knew they were each others one. "FILI!. Fili where are you" we heard Thorin say and we both sighed and Fili kissed me on the lips and got up to change. I watched lazily on our bed as he got ready watching him put his pants on then his white under tunic and then his normal bright earthy colors and lastly his daggers and sword, he didn't carry is axe anymore only to train with his brother or Dwalin when they could get the time away from Thorin's sickly gaze. he turned around seeing that I was still naked and hadn't moved. I pouted my lip and he walks over to me " you need to get ready my love, I'm sure Thorin will be needing your help in the treasure room again" I rolled my eyes I was so tired of hearing about this stone I just wanted Fili and I to be happy in Erober like we were suppose to be. " I really don't give a damn about the arkenstone, if ti was up to me the damn thing would be thrown in to the fire to melt into nothing" he laugh shaking his head he leaned down and kissed me deep making me moan in to his mouth. I run my hand up his tunic and feeling his tight ab muscles. when suddenly there was a pounding on the door "FILI, get out here, it is getting late and we have lots to do!" Thorin said harshly I groaned and fili stood up " Duty calls I love you I will see you tonight for dinner" he sad giving me one last kiss before leaving their room. I can't wait to find this stupid stone and get this place back to the way it was before the dragon. only then could Fili and I start our life. I put my hand on my stomach thinking of the night before. I smiled so we can start our own little family.

It had been many weeks since the dwarves and company reclaimed Erober and it was slowly staring to come together the damage done by the dragon was extensive but could with time be fixed. most of the rooms were untouched same with the dinning halls and throne room. it seemed the dragon wanted just one thing and that was the gold. The Arkenstone was still missing and the company started to worry about Thorins mind. He was going mad with greed and spent most of his time in the treasure room alone surrounded by his treasure talking to himself. Fili and Kili both feared that there uncle was consumed with the same gold sickness as there great grandfather and grandfather and now it seemed to have claimed another line of Durin. then the time came when the men from lake town who had suffered the most when the dragon was thrown from the mountain and into there tiny town. Fili, Kili, Balin, Dwalin and I all stood looking at the army of men that Bard had assembled. next to us were Thorin glairing at the man that had given his men shelter when no one would and who had killed Smaug and sacrificed so much for the dwarves and now needed their help much like he needed his. " King THorin we have came to ask you for some of the gold that is within your mountain we need it to rebuild our peoples home that Smaug had destroyed" Bard said looking at Thorin. Thorin laughed darkly "the gold that is in my mountain belongs to the dwarves not to you lowly humans you will never get any gold!" he shouted all of us looking at our leader. No he wasn't the leader we all knew and loved he was sick, sick of the mind.

" then we will have no choice but to take it by force, I can not let my people suffer because of a selfish king, you have made your bed now you need to lay in it Thorin Oakensheild and it will be the end of your company" my eyes were wide and I looked at Fili in shock he took my hand and squeezed it. I knew this was going to be bad but I had no idea how bad it would really be. As the men and dwarves begin to get ready for battle Fili and I were in the armory sharpening our swords, daggers and axe for the upcoming battle " do you think we will win" I ask Fili looking at the dagger I just sharpened strapping it in to my boot with the other three. he looked up from is axe, " I m not sure Bard has far more people then we do and THorin still hasn't heard from Dain for there help in the fight, I just hope that uncle hasn't completely lost it his mind seems to fad day by day, he is not the ma he once was" looking down sadly. I looked down at my sward and started to sharpen it not wanting to press the matter. Fili then took my hands and the sharpening stone and made me look in ti his eyes " If things out there get to bad you need to promise me you will take Kili and run I cant lose both of you because of my uncles stupidity and as heir I need to make sure you are both safe" I look in to his blue eyes and take him in to a deep kiss. I love this man and I would be damned if I lost him. we were suppose to start a life together and have children running around while him and his uncle and brother ruiled Erober like there forefathers did. but no now I risk losing everything and all because of a stupid stone. we separate for air and he leans his forehead to mine with ours eyes close " I cant promise you that I will not leave your side, and I know Kili wont either we are in this together" he took a deep breath knowing I was right. " then just please make sure you stay safe I cant lose you Onna, I just cant" he opened his eyes and looked at me. his blue orbs looking at my green ones " Now that I can promise you as long as you ca promise the same" I tell him and he smiles and nods. he then heard shouting coming from the battlements and we both looked at each other. Fili grabbed his axe and I grabbed my sward and we made our way up only to see Thorin having Bilbo by the throat ready to throw him over the mountain.

this is bad bad I thought watching as the poor hobbit was dangled over the edge " How could you I trusted you and you betrayed me. giving my birth right to the enemy I should've left you in the damn hobbit hole where you belong" Thorin yelled tightening his grasp on the poor hobbits neck " all he wants ishelp to rebuild his home. you promised him that you would" Bilbo cried trying to break free from the kings grasp " I was only trying to keep the better interest in the company think of your nephews" he said trying to get through to the sick king. but it was no use it fell on deaf ears and Thorin just looked at the hobbit with all the hate in the world. as Bilbo started to turn blue Gandaf came ad commanded Thorin to let his burbler go and to set him down this instant. Thoin threw the poor hobbit to the ground and I and ori rushed to the hobbite. he was grabbing throat . "Leave and don't you ever com back, as the power that is invested in me I Thorin king under the Mountain Banish you Bilbo Baggins from this mountain and if you ever so return you will be killed. Now leave and don't come back you are no friend of mine" he yelled turning his back to the hobbit that had saved his life a few times trying to reclaim Eromber. Gandalf came to Bilbo side moveing Ori and out of the way he glaired at Thori " YOU are a fool THorin and now you have nearly killed my burgler for your blood mind is so clouded just like your father and grandfather before you. I just hope the same dosnet come to the rest of you" and with that him and Bilbo left the Lonley mountain. Thorin still had his back to everyone looking like he ws having a battle within himself he knew it was the wrng thing to do but he couldn't let his gpld go or the arkenstone. I looked at Fili and only hoped that things couldn't get worse.

Dain came the next day riding on a boar. bring his men with him. Him and Thorin spent hours talking over the gold and what to do with the men of lake town. Thorin also in formed him of what had happen to the Arkenstone. " I should've known from the moment saw him that he would be of no help. He couldn't even hold a sward let alone defend himself in battle I should've never let him come to Erober now the Arkenstone is in the hands of my enemy" Thorin said smashing his fist on his desk. Dain shook his head " aye, when you told me about the Hobbit I was a bit surprise to find that he was your burglar, and for him to betray you like this it is an otrage I would've killed him in the spot." Dai said just as angry and his cousin. I rolled my eyes and walked toward Filli and my room. if only they knew that Bard wasn't the enemy he was an. an he was in need of help much like we did whwe fst came to Lake wn. I sighed and rbbed my forehead felling a headach coming on. tomrrowi knew Bard would come and this could be the last peaceful night that fili and I would have. I got to our bed room door and walked in seeing that Fili still wasn't back I decided to take a bath. the Bathroom was connected next to the room and was large enough for Fili and I to have room and then some. I take my cloths off and let my hair fall down my back. Fili loves to play with my hair he says it reminds him of his mothers and would play with it when him and I were just laying in bed either talking or coming down from our love making high. I wash my hair and rub some oils on my body I wanted to smell good for Fili when he came home. Fearing it would be our last night together I wanted it to be special. i also put some mare milk on my skin to make it soft to the touch. I get out the bath and find a sheer robe to put on. letting my hair down i run a brush threw it letting it curl softly at the end. I did a double take in our mirror and waited on our bed.

some time later I felt the bed move i wake up and look up at Filis face. His beard moving slightly as he smiled and ran his fingers threw my hair " I'm sorry i didn't mean to wake you sorry in so late Uncle and Dain had much to talk about and said i had to be there, sometimes i wish i wasn't the heir of Durin and go back to the simple life that i once had with my mother and Kili." he closed his eyes as i cupped his cheek and he leaned into it slightly. " Everything will be alright they just want to make sure you will be a great king which i know you will be. and has for waking me up i tried to stay up and wait for you i just must be so tired from the days events i dosed off." he opened his eyes and looking at what i was wearing " what is this i haven't seen this before" he running his hand down the sheer material. i blush " I got this for us when we were in lake town i wanted to get something special for when we get married but i fear that tomorrow our lives could change and i didn't want to wait any longer" i advert my eyes from his and play with the braid in his hair that i had given him in Ravendale. It symbolized us as a couple and Fili gave me the same one. It was the first time Fili and I made love and it was the best moment of my life. He then took my face and moved it so i was looking at him " I told you i would never leave you and i meant that. you will be my queen when i take the throne from uncle and you will be at my side. I could never leave you Onna you are the breath in my lungs" he then moved his hand to rest on my belly " And after tonight if Mahal would have it, the mother of my heirs and children. you are my everything" i look in to his eyes and see nothing but love i reach behind my back and let the ribbon holding my robe together lose. letting it drop in front of Fili. i was now bear in front of him i held my arms up and brought Fili down to my breast. he sucked and nipped at it "I will always be your Fili and one day I will give you heirs and be by your side till we are called to where our forefathers now lay" I moaned as he begins to move down nipping and kissing as he went " and tonight i will make you scream so loud they'll be able to hear our passion and love for each other" he said huskily and then moved to kiss my womanhood. my eyes rolled back and i pushed his head further in. " Take me my love and make Mahla give us a child" he then ripped from my womanhood and took his own cloths off entering me in one thrust.

the rest of the night the lovers took each other again and again like it was thee last night together. Little did they know that tomorrow would change their lives forever and the two lovers would be put threw there most trying time yet.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day there was a thick silence in the air the day of the battle. Thorin and Dain were standing ahead of everyone. with Fili, Kili, and me next to them with the rest of the company behind us. "Do you think they will come" Dain asked looking out over the land. "They will come I'm sure of it, now that they have sided with the elves" Thorin said almost growling when he mentioned the elves. the elven king had sided with Bard of lake town. Saying he wanted his heirloom that was his birthright. sadly, Thorin would hear none of it and boarded up our only exit out of the mountain. Thorin was sick and everyone could see it.

I looked over at Fili his long mane and beard making him a lion. he had it swords on his back and his battle ax in front of him leaning on it slightly. Looking ahead hoping that the elves and men wouldn't come and this could all be avoided. I looked back and my head started to feel dizzy and I swayed slightly on my feet. "Onna are you alright?" I heard Fili say now looking at me and catching me by my arms. I close my eyes and shook my head trying to think of anything but throwing up my whole breakfast. "I'm fine my love must have been something I ate" it was a lie but I didn't want to tell him until after the battle something that I would later regret. I was pregnant, Oin had confirmed it I knew Fili would be happy but I couldn't let him go into battle with out me at his side. I decided I would tell him after everything was done and we could rejoice together. I stood back up with Filis help. I looked in to his eyes and leaned my forehead to his. Everyone knew we were together ever since Rivendale when he proclaimed his love to me. "I love you and promise after this no more battles and adventures atleast for a little while" I asked him feeling his chest shake as he chuckle " that's fine i'm sure we will all be able to relax after this. But promise me Tionna whatever happens if it looks like we will lose I need you to run" He looked down at me and rubbed my cheek with his hand. "I promise but that won't happen we will be victorious and Erabor will be back to the great kingdom it once was" he kissed me deep and passionately " I love you Tionna and don't you ever forget that". I smile up at him "And I you Fili till the day I die."

we turned back around when we heard the elvish battle horns and soon followed by Bard's own. " this is it isn't it?" I ask Fili. Taking my hand in his " yes, and don't forget your promise" he said squeezing my hand. " And you don't forget yours we will get over this together and have a life" I say with a smile as Bard and Thranduil armies readied for battle as did Thorin and Dain. the battle of dwarves, elves, and men began. With Dains forces we were winning the battle elves and men were dying left and right. I take my sword and stab it through a elves stomach killing him instantly. as I stand I slash another elf and I start to look for Fili. looking over the battle field I can see Bofur with his hammer and Dwalin with his. Kili was shooting his arrows and then I spot the gold mane of my love. he looks over at me and smiles and I smile back thankful that he in unharmed. then it happened the ground seemed to rumble and I could see something in the distance. everyone man, elf, and dwarf alike stopped and looked at the sky. it was a black mass that seemed to be getting closer and closer. I soon hear one of Thranduils men yell something in elvish and I knew by the sound of his voice it wasn't good. " what is happening what is that in the sky" I heard Kili ask. I continued to look at the sky when my hand was grabbed rougly and I was being pulled from the battle field towards the mountain. I look to see who the had belong to only to be met by Filis stern stair. " you wll stay in the mountain, with Oin and protect the injured do you understand me" he said looking in to my eye. he pulles me toward our makeshift clinic " no I don't understand what is going on?, what is that in the sky?, please Fili tell me" I say with a frantic voice. " its orcs Tionna, they are coming to the mountain and that mass in the sky are giant bats, you need to stay in here its going to get dangerous and I cant stand to lose you, between you , Kili, Thorin, I have to keep you safe please just promise me you will stay" he said looking into my eyes. This was bad very bad I knew the orcs had more men and they never came alone. " Fili I must go with you, I cant let you go out there by yourself unprotected" as I said that there was a large commotion outside and I could hear Thorin calling for Kili, Fili and Dwalin. "you must stay here I have to go, just please stay with Oin and Ori and tend to the wounded. I love you I will come for you when this is all over" he kissed my deeply and before I could say anything else he was gone with his uncle, and brother and comrades.

I stood there lost I never felt so defeated in my life. I knew he was right it was going to get bad but I had to be there with him. " Come now milady there are some men that need water I could really use your help" I heard Oin say behind me. " how can I just let him go in to battle when I know I could be his and his family death" I ask Oin as hot tears began to fell down my face. I was a warrior and a damn good one at that Fili and I had sparred a few times along with Dwalin and once even Thorin and I would hang with them. But that was a happier time and this was war I had to be by Fili " But milady think about your family you ad Fili's I'm guessing you haven't told him." as he said that my hand went to my stomach. I had almost forgot I was pregnant and if something did happen I was carring the heir to the Durin thron. " You have to do whats right and listen to him. he is only trying to protect you and unbenonst to him your child as well" Oin was right I had to protect my child, I wipe my tears fom my eyes and turn to look at him " what can I do".

As day turned to night I could hear the battle raging outside. Both races were taking a heavy loss more men were coming in with different wounds all from the orcs and goblins and trolls. their were both men, elf and dwarf healers coming and gong form each patient some were to far gone and would soon die. others would have lasting scars but would live. each time a new person would come through my heart would stop thinking it was one of the company. As the flap opened again in walk Gandalf blood covering his robes. I ran to him " how is it out there how is Kili, and Fili " I ask desperate to hear that this nightmare would end " they are fine, atleast as fine they could be when fighting a war" I sighed as a weight was slightly lifted from my shoulders I wouldn't be completely at ease till this was over.

as he finished his statement I heard a mighty roar and ran too look out side the tent. I could see Azong the defiler bashing men dwarves and elves alike next to him I could see another orc just large as him. I ran back to a table were my swards a knives were I had to go to fili I had to help. " Tionna where are you going, Fili told you to stay here" I heard Gandalf say how did he know what Fili had said " I don't give a damn I would rather go against his word and help protect him and his kin then to sit back and watch it all crumble around me" I said the Fire in my eyes I strap my last dagger to my side and made my way to the door that lead to the battlefield. Gandalf stopped me before I could make my way out the door " get the hell out of my way old man" I shout " you need to think Tionna, think about what you could lose" he shouted back but I had no time for this I pushed past him and ran to find my kin.

As I make my way battling orcs and goblins alike looking for Fili I made out the brown hair of his brother. I cold see that he was slowly getting overwhelm I took my sword and charged towards. as I slashed with my sword and him with his arrows we soon had all the enemy surrounding us dead. I looked at Kili " where is Fili and are you alright?" I ask " Yes I am fine but shouldn't you be back with Oin in the healers tent I saw Fili bring you there" he said taking his arrows out of and orcs head and putting it back in his quiver. " Yes but I could sit back and do nothing I am warrior not a healer I have to do something and help my kin" I said Kili put his hand on my shoulder " my brother is lucky to have you when this is done I know you will be a good queen when he takes the throne from uncle. I just hope that I can find a women like you and find love like what you and Fili have" he said with a smile. I smile back " I promise I will serve your brother right and I think you already have I can see how you look at the elf guard and can tell that you care deeply for her." his eyes went wide " and don't worry about your uncle im sure this is done he will have different take on elves after this" I say with a smile he smiles back at me " your a good person Tionna. Now I need togo find my uncle and said elf luck and promie you wont die" he sai with a wink " i promise" and with that we went our seperate ways.

I battled my way thethbatle feild looking fo Fili i was starting to becaome frantic i couldnt find him. i made my way up the mountain that hanged above the battlefeild thinking that maybe he went after the other large orc. a i got to the top i could see Fili an the other large orc fightig Fil doading and thrusting his axe at the monster. The orc kept blockng Filis attck and evntully knocked his axe from his hans. Coming down hard on Fil he move out of the way at t secong rollig and taking his sword out from his back. istartedt run and was blocked byan orc tryinto get to Fili. i take my sword and sice thru the frist orc thenhe second. i duck nearly mising my head and spun behind a third orc klling it by sending my swrd thru its back. I looked again and my heart dropped, there in the hands of the orc was fili hanging over the edge saying something in his nasty language. I ran fater then i have ever ran before, before the orc could slit his throut i jumped on his back stabbing his with my dagger from my leg. he threw fili to the ground and wrestaled with me on his back. he threw me off and my head hit a rock. my vision wet fuzzy and by the time i regained my footing the orc was coming cloer an closer to and unconcious Fili. I ran again with what little energy i had left taking another dagger and jumping back on to his back. He threw his head and arms back trying to get me off. we fought trying to get e upper hand on the other, in tha time fli had awoken and was trying to g his surroundings. He looked ovr at he orc and his love battleing it out and comeing dangerously close to the edge. "Tionna?,TIONNA" he yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

I could hear Fili calling my name as me and the orc went over the edge of the cliff. Caching my self with one hand I looked down to see the orc laying motionless on the ground he was dead a breathed a sigh of relief only for it to get caught when I felt myself slipping. My hand was slipping coated in mine and orcs blood I tried desperately to hang on but felt my hand slid further off the edge. Just as my last finger left the edge and felt my self begin to fall I felt a hand around my wrist.

"I've got you" and I looked up and see Fili with his hand around my wrist hold me from falling off the cliff. "Fili" I cried and grabbed on to his wrist for some kind of support " I've got you Tionna I wont let you go" and slowly started to pull me back up. The closer we got the more I could feel my eyes begin to drop. I had lost a lot of blood and my sight was beginning to fade. " just hang in there were almost back and then ill take you to Oin to clean you up its going to be ok" I could hear him say as he continued to pull me back. I shook my head to clear my head and my eyes widened. Behind Fili was an orc. Taking a dagger into his hand I could see it coming towards Fili and I knew he couldn't see it coming .

I looked back at Fili seeing the hope in his eyes and trying to find a way to warn him but I knew there was no way for him to pull me up and then take on the orc. I knew what I had to do forgetting about the baby that he had yet to learn about and I knew would make him so happy. I let my other hand reach for the last throwing knife I had spinning it around knowing I only had one shot to save my love. I looked at him and he looked at me " I love you and please don't for get that" and with that I threw the dagger at the orc making Fili lose his grip and I begin to fall. "NOOOOOO" I heard Fili cry and waited for my death knowing it would be swift and painless.

Fili's P.O.V

"Noooooo" I cried as tears came to my eyes as I watch my love, my everything fall down the cliff. "Tionna!" I cried but there was nothing, my heart felt like I was ripped from my chest I then heard the gargling noise of a dying orc I turned around and saw her knife sticking out of the creatures throat as it slowly died. I then knew why she did it and flew in to a rage. I ran over to the orc throwing my body over his and began to beat the hell out of it. I knew it was dead but I didn't care. The women I loved, my one, my everything was gone and she did it to save me.

Tears flooded my eyes as I continued to beat the orc taking all my pain out on his face beating it till there was nothing left then taking her knife and pushing it deeper in to his flesh. I fell over on my back and felt the pain in my chest began again. I didn't know what to do I wished that a orc would come and just finish me off. Just so I could be with her. I felt the blood from my wounds slowly start to warm the ground around me. In my mind I thought about her about her face her laugh and all the times Me, Kili, and her would play tricks on the other members of the company. I thought about the day I told her I loved her and when she said it back I was the happiest dwarf alive. I thought about the first time we made love and how I promised her we would have a family after everything had settled down. And now all that was impossible she was gone and I would soon join her. As my eyes began to fall I could still hear the battle around me and the sounds of eagles maybe but I was so gone I couldn't tell. I let my eyes close and continued to think about my Onna.

I woke in a tent my body was on fire and I could feel the bandages that tightly held my arm to my shoulder and I felt one around my head. As my vision cleared I looked and seen my brother he too was wrapped up and would have some bruises and lasting scars but from the way his chest rose and fell I could tell he was alive. I then looked to my other side and seen my uncle all so wrapped in bandages but was breathing. Both were still sleeping and looked peaceful. I slowly started to sit up and felt for the first time the soreness of my body." you should really be resting would hate for you to open your stiches and have to redo them" I heard and looked to another corner of the room to see Dwalin, also had some bandages but looked fine. " how long have I been out" I asked feeling the dryness of my throat. Dwalin stood up and approached my bed with a cup of water and handed it to me. I took it and downed it quickly thanking him for the drink " About a week give or take. You're the last one to wake your uncle and brother woke up about a day ago but wanted to wait for you before we moved you all in to the mountain." he said placing the cup back on the medical table that was close to the door. " How were you so sure I would wake" I ask remembering my hope that Mahal would take me from this life and bring me back to my love. Tionna, I thought and a pain went threw my heart she was gone and I was stuck here to spend the rest of my life alone. "your injuries weren't that bad Oin was quit surprise that Thorin had awoke before you, for his injuries are much worse then the two of you" he said looking at the bed my uncle was on. I too fallowed his gaze not saying another word. "you three are very lucky lots of people died that day and the fact that you all live just shows how strong the line of Durin is" he said with pride in his voice.

I rolled my shoulder to try and loosen the bandages and tried to move out of bed wincing as I felt the pain and soreness for not only the battle and journey but also my heart. " where do you think your going?" I heard but it wasn't Dwalin it was my brothers voice. I looked behind me and found Kili up and almost out of his bed. He too winced when he tried to walk, " shouldn't you be sleeping little brother?" I asked. " It is just a flesh wound it will heal. And I should be the one asking you this seeing it took you so long to wake" I smiled I was glad my brother was well as well as my uncle but I still felt empty. "And I too would be resting but as usual you too cant keep quiet to save your lives" I heard and looked ahead to the bed on the other side of my at my uncle who too was now staring to try and stand "uncle you really should rest our wounds are quit extensive and you don't want them to reopen" Kili said. "Aye the lad is right. You need to regain your strength before you can walk" I heard Dwalin say. "NO, I am fine I have survived much worst" he said standing up though looking pained he stood tall.

He then looks at me "its good to have you back Fili Mahal mustn't be ready for you yet" Thorin said the gold sickness that once clouded his mind was now gone and the uncle I knew was back. "It would seem that way uncle" I said In a somber voice. I wonder if he knew about Tionnas fall from the mountain. He just looked at me and then turned to Dwalin " call Oin and the others I want us to move back into the mountain. We have much that needs to be done." Dwalin quietly left and Kili started to get dressed with the cloths that lay next to his bed I too had some I just didn't have the strength yet to put them on. Truth was is just don't have the strength to continue on with Tionna I didn't want to go on with my life with out her in it. " Kili why don't you go and help the others you seem to be well enough I need to talk to your brother" he told Kili, Kili did as he was told and also quietly left the tent.

The air was thick as Thorin continued to get dressed in his normal blues covering the bandages from the battle. " I know your heart in heavy Fili but you must go on, For you Mother and brother you need to move on. You can not let your self go because she is gone you know she wouldn't of wanted that for you.". So he knew, my chest tightened and tears came to my eyes again I hadn't cried in front of my uncle since I was a young dwarfling and now I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my face. He was right she would want me to go on and find happiness and rule Erober like my uncle had wanted. But I couldn't her smile and her warmth to know that I wouldn't see or feel it again was killing me. " I cant uncle she was my everything and now she's gone" I said tears falling down my face my head towards the ground " she was my everything we were suppose to get married and have children and when I took the throne to be at my side and now she's gone and it all my fault" I said crying harder. I could hear my uncle coming closer as he took my in his arm much like when me and Kili were younger. " I know it hurts but you have to go on. You have a brother and mother that need you. And a nation that will one day look to you for guidance. You have her memory you must cherish that but Fili, you must move on" " but how?" I cried in to his chest letting the pain from both the battle and my heart came pouring out " how can I move on when all I dreamt about was our future and showing her Erober and telling her all the stories you told us as children and to hear her laugh and to bask in her light for the rest of our lives. I just don't know how uncle" I said and cried my eyes out. Thorin said nothing more he just held me and let all the pain fall on to his chest.

I could've sworn I felt a few drops of something wet fall on my head but I didn't look up nor care. " you will get threw this just like your mother did for you and Kili and how I did when we lost your grandfather, great-grandfather and your uncle, along with your father. We will get threw this as a family. Now dry your tears and get dressed there in much that needs to be done" he said in a stern but gentle voice. I straighten my self back up and looked at my uncle who was much of a father as my own would've been. I nodded my head and stood from my bed. Thorin moved so I could reach the cloths and began to dress. " I will be outside with your brother and the rest of the company remember what I said cherish her memory and she will live forever." and with that he left me.

Later that day we all held a ceremony for all that had died at the Battle Of Five Armys as it was being called. Balin said a few words for the dead blessing them in to the realm of our creator and that they would see them again when their time came. I looked up into the dark skies as Balin read the names of those that had died. The sky was dark and I looked like rain I soon tuned out Balin and started to remember when Tionna and I first left Bag end

It started to pour and Dori asking Gandalf if there was any way for him to make the rain stop. He preceded to say that if he wanted a wizard that could conrolle the weather that they should get a new wizard. And then Bilbo asking him if there were other wizards. As Gandalf named the other wizards I remember looking over st Tionna and seeing that she was soaked to the bone and I gave her my coat to wear " Arent you going to get cold?" she asked and I shook my head and told her to keep it that I would hate for her to catch a cold. A red tint ran across her face and she thanked me. To be honest I was terribly cold and when we set camp that night my lips had turned blue and I was shaking I sat as close as I could to the fire. Then Tionna walked over and sat next to me throwing her blanket over the two of us and placeing her head on my shoulder. "I thougt since you kept me warm during the day I should keep you warm at night." she said looking at me with her big brown eyes. She then snuggled closer and we watched the fire dance.

I was taken out of my memory by the sound of thunder and the heavens started to pour Balin was still reading off the names of the dead and then he Got to Tionna name " Tionna shadowfrost" he said with a sad voice and then looked down " may they all rest in piece and may they watch over us and greet us in the halls of our ancestors once more" I let the last tear run down my face as I let the rain consume me. I was the last to leave and my brother and uncle looked on at me from behind "should we get him, he will catch a cold if he stays out here too long" I heard my brother say. "no, leave him be your brother has been threw a lot this past week he needs his time to say good-bye so he can move on." Thorin said looking on with pity in his eyes. Pity that Fili had to experience something so saddening as losing a loved one. "come now Kili your brother needs time alone you can come get him in a few more minutes" he said and I heard there foot steps disappear.

I couldn't take it anymore and my legs fell beneath me I looked up to the sky " I will never forget you nor will I forget the life we should've had together. I will do as my uncle says and cherish your memory. I love you Tionna and I hope you are waiting for me. My love my one" and with a heavy heart I made my way back to the mountain and back to a life that once had purpose and now I just counted the days till my love and I could be together again.


	5. Chapter 5

I was falling, I could feel the wind passing by me and I closed my eyes. They say when your life is about to end you see it flash before your eyes. But in my case it seemed Mahal had something else planned. As I felt myself continuing to fall, a flash went off in my mind it was more then that it was a memory. One that I would always cherish, it was of me and my family me as a child running from my brother chasing after me. We were just dwarflings and I could hear us laughing. I could feel the wind in my hair now as I could then. I could even feel my brother catching me and us rolling to the ground wrestling one another down the hill. And then landing on our backs, out of breath and basking in the sun. then there was another me a bit older fighting with my brother, him teaching me how to throw knives and properly hold a sword. And then of me hitting the bulls-eye on a tree and my brother being so happy. I could feel the happiness in my stomach. Then it flashed to something darker, me standing at my brother grave, looking down on his tomb in the heart of my family's burial mountain. Running my fingers across the face of the coffin in could feel the pain that I never felt before, such sadness that it was all but consuming.

And then another of when I first saw Fii. We were back at bag end drinking and eating all of Bilbos food. And then Fili breaks in to a song. Poor didn't know what to do. As his fine china and forks, and spoons went flying threw the air. I simply stood back and watch. Laughing every now and again. I remember looking over at Fili smiling and laughing with his brother and then looking over at me with the same smile catching me in his blue eyes. Oh, how I loved his smile it brighten up my whole world .and is eyes were the darkest of blue, It flashed to Rivendale where Fili told me he loved me and feeling my whole body soar when I told him that I loved him to and we kissed. Then it all went black and I started to feel nothing but pain great pain that I never experienced in my life.

I continued to fall when I thought I felt something soft all most like feathers. I continued to feel pain and wondered if this was heaven and if so why did I feel so much pain. I I continue to fly the wind threw my hair woke me up. I looked up and could see nothing but clouds the sun was setting so the beautiful colors of red, orange , and purples danced threw the skies. I smile this must really be haven. I tried in vain to move my body but the pain was too great. So I continued to lay there on my clouds of feather and gently closed my eyes.

The next time I awoke I was in a house. It looked small and simple but had a nice warm feel to it. I looked around and could see I was in some kind of loft. With a simple table next to me and a small mirror and dresser in front. I looked up at the ceiling and thought "I'm not dead?." as I tried to wiggle my body yes there was pain but my hands, feet moved just fine. I sat up feeling the soreness of my body it felt like I was ran over by a horse. I looked more at my surroundings and I could see that there was light down below. "so, im not alone" I thought and looked down at my chest. I was in a simple gown and not the battle cloths and armor I left the battle with "Fili" I thought as I remember my fateful leap down the mountain. I moves the blankets back and seen that my leg was wrapped in a bandage and I could also feel one on my side. I stood up and slowly walked to the mirror on the dresser. I could see about to my waist line in the mirror I almost cried looking at myself. My stomach had a bump I had one hand over my mouth and the other now on my bump and then I felt a flutter and something push against my hand "it lives!, Fili and my baby it lived" I whispered and felt tears start to fall down my place. Not once did I think If I survived that the baby would too. I continue to look on in shock when I heard the sounds of foot steps approaching,

"It is good to see you up and about. Though I think it would be wise if sat back down and ate some food" the women said. I turned around and looked at my savior. She was a older women she had peppered hair and had some wrinkles on her skin. She wore a simple dress and had a very mothering feel to her. She has light green eyes and looked warm and inviting. "where am i?" I ask speaking for the first time in what felt like ages. The women smiled walked over to the table by my bed and sat the tray of what looked like soup and some water with some bread. "My name is Willow I watch over these lands. Now come and sit we will talk more after you eat" I looked on at her timidly, how did I know if she was friend of foe. But if she wanted to kill me she would've at any point in my recovery. I start to walk back to the bed and sitting on the edge. I looked down at my stomach and could see how big it really was. I smile and run my palm over it. "you are lucky I almost lost both of you a few times but you two are fighters and couldn't be killed so easily" she said as she hands me some water I take it from her feeling the dryness in my throat. "where am i?" I ask again my voice turning back to normal looking into her eyes. "You are in my house" she said smiling at me "I mean how did I get here I fell off a mountain im not suppose to be here" I tell her taking some bread from the tray. She smiled "I think you are exactly where you need to be" she said having the same glint in her eye as gandalf.

You are in a forest my dear the eagle dropped you off here realizing your injuries and I have been taking care of you. Now eat some more you need to get your strength back." she tells me "How long have I been out." I asked feeling I needed answers before I could continue my meal. She smiled at me again "about Six months you were really showing when I first got you. But over time your belly swelled and the baby lived. I was quite shocked as your injuries were serious. But the little bugger held on .and mnoth after month grew and now I think it should be here in the next month of so" she continued to giveing me food and I could feel my self slowly start to come more around. "does any one else know that I am here?. And how far is the lonely mountain? I ask wanting nothing more then to get home and back to Fili to see the joy on his face when he sees me pregnant. "I'm afraid you are going to have to wait till after the baby is born my dear. That journey is much to hard for a pregnant women after the baby is born I will take you back." "No" I argued "I will be taken back to the mountain and be with my kin. I can not have this baby here and my kin must think me dead I must get back" I said and started to move only to have pain in my stomach. I look down and feel what I thought was the baby kick. I felt another tear come to my eyes "I cant go thru this without him. He didn't even know I was pregnant or else he wouldn't of let me battle. What a fool I was I could've lost everything" I said more tears falling down my face. O Fili, I missed him so much I just wanted to be held and for him to tell me everything was going to be alright. "But you cant I promise after the baby arrives I will see you to the mountain and back to your kin but this baby. It is strong but you are too close to giving birth to leave my care. You know I am right and I know the father would rather have you both then one without the other." she said in a motherly way. I knew she was right but I just wanted to go home . "now come eat the rest of your food and sleep tomorrow is another day and we will talk more." and I did as I was told I ate my soup and bread in silence and then crawled back to bed. As I lay there my mind drifted back to Fili and the rest of my kin. I felt another kick and I held where it kicked. Another tear fell and I promised that once I had my baby I would go back and in to the arms of my beloved. As I drifted off to sleep I had dreams of me a Fili and our family in the Lonely mountain.

The moths seem to past and soon I was laying in bed with pains like I never felt all threw my stomach and lower back. My baby was coming and I knew at anytime I would be told to push. Willow was now checking me and I felt another pain come threw me. I threw my head back and grabbed for the sheets. "ok,Tionna the next pain I want you to bear down all your weight" she told me as I was trying to catch my breath. The next pain came and I push down with all my might "keep going, push as hard as you can" she encouraged as I felt my body split. I screamed in pain and pushed again feeling my baby drop some more "Good I can see the head keep pushing your almost done" I pushed again only it was weaker I was starting to lose my strength "I cant" I tell her the pain is too much. "you must you and this child have been thru a lot now it is time to bring him into this world. On the next contraction push with all your might" she said. I felt another pain and I pushed with everything I had, I screamed in pain and felt my baby leave my body. I feel back exhausted from the ordeal and then I heard the best sound I ever heard. The baby screamed loudly as Willow cleaned it I didn't know if it was a boy or a girl but I didn't care I just wanted my child. As I look over at Willow I can see she is just finishing wrapping the baby up in a warm blanket . She turns back around to me and hands me my child. I look down and can see the little bit of gold hair. And I can see the thin lips like its father "what is it" I asked looking loving down at the baby. "it is a healthy little boy my child, and a strong one at that" she said looking at my son. Tears came to my eyes as he opened to look up at me with the same Durin eyes as his uncle and grandfathers. The same Durin blue "why, hello there little one your daddy is going to be very happy to meet you. I think almost as much as mommy" I said as I stroke the babies cheek. "he's perfect" I say and lay the baby to my chest to feed. Which much like his father ate quickly and strong. "what are you going to name him" Willow asks. I look down at the baby and thinking of a name Fili and I never really talked about names but I remember him saying something about his fathers name and that most boys are named sounding like there fathers. "Vili, his name is Vili" I tell her. "What a strong name for such a strong buy" she said and I couldn't help but feel even in this happy occasion I still longed for Fili to be here and holding his son. "soon little one. Soon we will be home" I tell him as he slowly drifts off to sleep. I place him next to me in bed and stroke his face and hair. He does look like Fili and I couldn't wait for him to meet him. I felt my eyes start to fall and slowly I joined my son in a blissful sleep, soon we would leave for Erobor and soon I would see my love once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Fili's P.O.V

It had been eight months since Tionna's passing and the pain was still the same the day it happen. The mountain was slowly starting to get back to the glory days of old. The forges were burning day and night and most of the rooms had been redone. Thorin sealed the treasure room under lock and key and kept guards at the doors. He wanted no one to going in the treasure room, the only ones that were allowed was Balin and a few selected people from Bards men. To do the regular count and distribution of the gold. His mother Dis had arrived not to long ago he had missed her very much. She leaped into his and Kilis arms when she saw us in one piece and then pulled us both by the ears for giving her such a freight while we were gone. Kili and I just laughed but I think she could tell there was something different about us. We had matured, I was learning under my uncles rule the politics of the mountain and the day to day running of the mountain. I cant say I enjoyed it but the long days kept my mind away from Tionna. I would often go to my room so tired I would often awake still in my cloths from the day before. I also didn't dream as often and when I did it was plagued with images of Tionna and our child, the family I was suppose to have and then I would have nightmares of the day she fell like a reply in my head, I would often wake with a cold sweat and could only think about her eyes when she fell and me not being able to catch her.

Kili had also grown he was now not the naïve child he once was but a man that could get serious very quickly. Him and that elf taurial have been seeing each other. Although my uncle refused to recognize it I was happy for my brother and was glade that something good came out of this journey. I was also quit envies of there love it reminded me much of Tionna and mine and it would often leave me depressed and praying that she would be waiting for me at Mahals gates and that my time would come quickly, just so I could see her aging.

And now after everything I am now Prince Fili ,heir to the throne of The King Under The Mountain, today I was counting all the trade wagons that were coming in to the mountain normally Kili would be doing this but he and tauriel haven't seen each other and he wanted to spend time with her. Plus, I could use some fresh air and as soon as this was done I would go to Dale and see Bofur. As I counted I couldn't help but look into one wagon, it held a single horse and a old women with what looked like a mother and child "state your business" one of the guards said to the old women who was driving the wagon " we have came to do some shopping in Dale I need supplies for my self and the baby" she said and I started to look closely at the women and child. The women had a simple red hood and cape that went down her back. I could see the top of her white top and her brown skirt. She had the child close to her chest and was looking at the babe. I couldn't see her hair or eyes but I was instantly drawn to the pair. As the guards let them pass the wagon hit a rock and the hood release some of the women's brown hair. "could it be?" I thought, but my hope were quickly dashed when I remember that that fall would've defiantly killed her and she wasn't pregnant when she left or I wouldn't of let her go to battle.

I sighed and returned to my job trying to get the picture of Tionna and a baby out of my head.

Tionna's P.O.V

It had been a few weeks since I gave birth and Vili was growing and was healthy today we would be leaving for the mountain. Willow said that she would escort us to Dale but we would have to go to the mountain by ourselves. "you wont need me after Dale, I will take you to the city but the rest will be up to you". "but why?" I would ask, her and I have gotten close since me coming too, she was like a grandmother to me and I would miss her dearly. She had been loads of help with Vili as I was clueless on how to take care of a baby. My motherly instinct was there but some of the things like bathing and changing a baby I didn't know how to do. "I am not meant for big cities or a mountain, I belong back in the forest " she would say " will you come see me and Vili im sure Fili would love to meet you and Vili will miss you terribly" I said and we both looked down at my son. He looked more like his father everyday and I soon wondered if he would get anything from me. He now had a head full of blonde hair and his eyes were a dark blue just like his fathers. He was also becoming more alert, looking around and starting to grab at things, I could already tell he had his father and uncles misfits in him . As she finished putting the wagon to her horse. I couldn't help but look around one last time at the place I had called home for sometime now. I was ready to be back with Fili and my kin, but I knew I would miss this place and Willow it brought a tear to my eye but I knew it was for the best Vili started to pull on my hair that had gotten quite long over the months. He loved to lay there and grasp at the braid Fili put in my hair back in Rivendale, making baby sounds that would melt my heart. I closed the door for the last time holding Vili close to my chest. I sat in the back of the wagon and held . I took the red cape that she had given me and put it around the two of us.

It took us about four hours to get to Dale. I had just finished feeding Vili and as we approached the gates I was trying to get him to sleep. I heard one of the guards talking to Willow about why we were here and my nerves started to form. What if Fili had moved on?, what if he didn't want me or our child and that he was with a new women and make her his wife and have children with her. I continued to look down at my sun keeping my face covered with my hood. I watched as his eyes slowly fell close and he fell into a gentle sleep in my arms. If Fili did take another and didn't want her or Vili she would take him to Lake town and rise him there or maybe even back to Willow's and live out her days in the forest she had decided. She ran he finger over Vili beautiful hair as a tear slowly slid down her face. "all we can do is try" she whispered to the baby. And as the guards let them threw she couldn't help but get the feeling that someone was watching her. The ran over a rock and the wagon shift cause her to hold Vili closer to her and some of her hair fell from her hood. She looked up after they made it threw the gates and could see all the people of Dale running around some still attending to the destruction that Smaug had cause while other were at the shops and stands it was beautiful. The city had really changed and even after being destroyed by the dragon I could see the buildings were resorted and some were in the process. "Thorin must be so happy" I thought looking at the glory of this city and then to have the great lonely mountain in the back. It was truly breath taking. Willow pulled the cart over to the side and my heart sank, "this was it" I thought and second guess if this was the right choice. But then I felt something in my arms shift, and I looked down at my little boy, a boy that looked so much like his father. He looked as if he was having a dream and I knew I had to do it. Even if he didn't want me, he could at least give Vili a good up bring. I heard Willow open the back of the wagon and I knew it was time, I took a deep breath and stepped out of the wagon. Taking Willows hand I step down from the wagon and onto the roads of Dale. "This is were we will part my lady, this road will take you straight up into the gate of Erober" she said with a sad smile this was a bitter sweet moment for the two of us. I knew I had to do this for my son, but leaving behind a women that took such good care of us it was hard to say goodbye.

I hugged her deeply not wanting to let go, tears sprang from my eyes and Willow rub my back, "Thank you for all you have done, I will never forget your kindness and I hope one day you will come and see Vili and Fili" I said looking down at my son. The women ran her hand over my sons head, "he will do great things in his life. He is strong little boy and has brought much light in to my life. I am honored to have seen you this far. But now you must go it will be dark soon." she said and stepped away from the two of us. I turned and started to walk down the path, looking over my shoulder only to find the women and her wagon gone. My eyes were large but for some reason I knew that there was something different about that women and I never bothered me much I was forever in her debt where ever she came from and I would surly tell Vili and Fili about her for years to come. I turned around and started to make my way back to my love and in to the Lonely Mountain.


	7. Chapter 7

Kili"s P.O.V

The say was starting to set on another day. I owe Fili one for I got to spend all day with Tauriel, I loved spending time with her and for my brother to accept me where my uncle wouldn't , made me very grateful to him. I was walking back from seeing Tauriel off to her house I was lost in thought when I was almost to the gate I could hear a guard talking to a young women. It peeked my interest so I proceeded to walk over. "what is going on" I ask as I'm walking up, we didn't get many people to the gates and when we did it was for some political reason. And by the looks of this visitor she was anything but. Not only was she a women but she looked like to have a baby in her arms. "she says that she needs to speak to the king but there is no one scheduled for the day" the guard said and I rolled my eyes one of Balins things, everyone besides the royal family weren't allowed in the mountain unless they were on a list of people for that day and once a week the gates would be open to all, I walked closer to the women and I could now see her long brown hair and sure enough she had a baby in her arms. As I got closer my heart drop, there in front of me was Tionna or someone that looked just like her.

My eyes were wide as I continued to look at the women, she smiled warmly at me "hello, Kili it is good to see you" she said. "how?" was all I could say as I continued to look at her. She looked at me and continued to smile "I guess Mahal wasn't ready for us" she said. "what did she mean by us" I thought and as I finished my thought the bundle in her arms moved. She shifted it slightly and I could partly see its face. I walked closer and the closer I got the more I knew it was really her. she had the same smile that could light up a room and deep caring brown eyes and the same brown hair even though it was much longer then before. Back from the dead and in the flesh and what looked like to be a baby in her arms. "and who is this?" I asked looking down at the baby. She looked down with all the love in the world and proudly said "this is my son Vili" she said. My eyes widen again as I heard my fathers name "is it my brothers" I asked directly looking at Tionna I had no idea what had happen or why she was here but this baby as far as I know, she wasn't pregnant when she went in to battle. Fili would've never allowed it. "yes he is fili I think he looks just like him too. Fili didn't know about my pregnancy before the accident" she said and looking more at the baby I could see my brother. With his gold hair and his deep blue eyes there was no doubt who he belong too. "come, lets get inside it get very cold out here at night. Too cold for a child" I said smiling brightly at her ushering her past the guards and in to the mountain.

We walked threw the gates and I still couldn't believe that it was her. She was suppose to be dead, I knew my brother and the rest of my kin would be so excited to see her. We came threw the mountain and I lead her to my office . I was going to have her wait here while I find my brother. "ok stay here and this is my office I will be right back" I told her. "where are you going?" she asked concern in her eyes. I turned to look at her as I turned to knob on my door "I am going to get a very lucky man" I said and made my way out the door. I tried to hold my excitement and tried to walk with out great haste. Making sure I was far enough from the door I yelled out my brothers name "FILI!" I cried and ran threw the mountain looking for my older brother.

Tionna's P.O.V

I followed Kili into the mountain and noticed that he had grown in the months that I was gone. He no longer had the childish aura too him you could tell the battle had changed him. We continued to walk and I looked around at the great mountain. Gone were the ruble from the dragon and now the walls were full of great tapestries and flags. It looked amazing and I knew Vili would love it here. Speaking of my son, I looked down as he was being very quiet and I could see that his eyes were looking every where just taking it all in. I thought he might cry from all the sudden change he had experienced today but he was just taking it all in staying close in the crook of my arm.

He stopped in front of a great door and Kili opened it for us. I walked threw to see a great fire place, a big mahogany desk that had some papers over the desk. It also had some books around the room and his bow and arrows leaned against the side of the fire place. He walked over to us " ok, stay here this is my office I will be right back." where are you doing" I asked concern rising in my chest. He looked over at me as he grabbed the knob to open it " I'm going to get a very lucky man" and with that he left us. I knew what he meant and my nerves were starting to get the best of me. What if he didn't want us, the same questions I had in dale now followed me in to the mountain. What if he had another wife and they could've had a child together. Like kili said I was suppose to be dead and Vili wasn't suppose to exist. And now here we are and now the time came to see if Fili would accept us. Vili spurred in my arms and I looked at the baby in to the blue eyes of his father, "if he wont take me maybe he will take you, I'm sure you will love here among you father and his kin you will learn so much my sweet boy" I said running my hand over his golden curls. A tear came to my eye I would hate to be separated even for a second but if it meant him being where he belonged I would make that sacrifice.

Fili's P.O.V

It had been a long day and I was very tired. There was a lot of carts and people that came to Dale today and I also couldn't get the strange women out of my head. She looked so much like Tionna even if I wasn't able to see her face her aura felt just like her so warm and so joyful. I remember how it would engulf me and feel me with such joy a joy I haven't felt in a long time. I stretch my arms above my head thinking that a good bath and a nice long nap would do me some good. I continued in to the mountain passing threw the front I could hear my vice being called "FILI!" I heard my brother calling. I groaned I wasn't in the mood for my brother and hear how wonderful his day was with Tauriel.

"Fili, Fili" he called coming to stop in front of me clearly out of breath. He hunched over trying to catch his breath, "what do you want Kili, its been a long day and I just want to sleep" I told him trying to stop him before he could even start. After catching his breath he looked up at me "you need to come with me right away " he said. Rolling my eyes I moved around him and started making my way towards my bedroom. He cut me off again "no. that can wait this cannot, you need to come with me now" grabbing my arm and pulling me towards his office. I pulled my arm away when we got in front of his office door "now that you have dragged me across the mountain can you tell me what is so important" I ask him my anger and frustration starting to get the best of me. He turned around with the biggest grin on his face and with my current mood I could've punch it off his face. "behind this door I found something today that I think you would really like" he said with the same smile on his face.

My anger starting to rise "your telling me you brought me all the way here when I've been doing your job all day and all I seek now is sleep give me one reason I shouldn't kill you with my bare hands" I say in a louder tone. Getting more and more aggravated with my brother the longer we stood there. He laughed "well actually I will give you two reasons, but you have to open the door and see it for yourself" he said. I growled in frustration "fine but this better be good and after this I demand peace and quiet for the rest of the night." I tell him. He laughed again "well the quiet I cant promise you that but you my brother will finally be at peace" he said. Peaking my interest "what do you mean little brother?" I ask him Kili wasn't one to keep secrets and as children he was always the first to tell good or bad. The fact that he was being so secretive just wasn't him. He continued to smile "that is for you to find out. Now I'm getting very hungry I will have the maids send your dinners to your room. See you in the morning brother" and with that he turned and left leaving at his office door. I groaned I wasn't in for my brother but I had came this far I might as well see his surprise he had found for me "well here it goes" I said turning the knob and pushed the door into my brothers office.

Tionna's P.O.V

I walked around kilis office and was quit impressed by how organized it was. I always imagined Kili being the messier one out of the two but his office was well kept and even his desk looked like it had some form of organization. Vili continued to stir and look around the room reaching out trying to touch the curtain when I went to look out the large window that looked down the side and in to the valley next to the mountain. "calm down my son, we don't want to make a mess in uncle Kili's office" I say smiling down at him laughing as he took my finger in a tight grip "but your defiantly going to be his favorite I'm sure you two will get into lots of trouble together" I tell him. He looked up at me and smiled letting out one of his baby laughs, I smile "but your defiantly going to be your father's favorite, not only do you look like him but you have the same mischief in your eyes that I love so much",

While looking down at my son, I heard herd foot steps outside the door and then Kili's and the voice I had longed to hear for so long , Fili, I could hear the two outside the large, thick door outside the office. I continued to look down at my son and a small tear ran down my face, this was it he would either accept me and my son and if he didn't want me I prayed to Mahal that he would at least accept our son. I heard a pair of feet walk away from the door and heard the knob start to turn and the door being pushed open.


	8. Chapter 8

Fili's P.O.V

I pushed the heavy door to my brothers office and stepped in the room. Walking into the room I closed the door behind me, looking around I could see the outline of a person standing by the window in his office. I continued to look at the figure and there was a familiar aura to them. The person was turned to the side and I could see the long hair peeking out from behind the long cape and hood that the person wore. I slowly walked over to the figure and noticed that they were holding something and it was moving. "my brother said that it was urgent I come here. That he found something very important to me, so tell me stranger who are you?" I ask the air in the office was thick and me and this person who I now can see it a woman said nothing for what seemed like an eternity. That was Intel the bundle in her arms moved again and a little hand come up to grasp a piece of hair that had fallen from under the hood. My heart stopped as I continued to look at her and now the baby she held in her arms. The more I looked at her the more I felt I knew this person and the aura that she gave off was so familiar I could've sensed it any where, but she was dead fallen off the cliff and I swallowed "please tell me who you are?".

An airy laugh left the woman's mouth as she continued to look at the child. The child was still playing with her hair and in doing so her hood fell down. My heart stop, my lungs lost all there air and my throat began to get tight and burn along with my eyes. Standing in front of me was someone I thought I would only see when I myself was dead. The laugh I thought I heard turned into light sobbing. She was crying, but why?, "how could this be?" I ask as my legs made a shaky way towards the women and child. As I got closer I took her face in my hands and looked into the brown eyes that I loved so much, the same eyes that haunted my dreams months after she fell from the mountain. I turn her face so that she is now looking at me with tears in her eyes and cheek I caress her cheek looking at her face. "Tionna?" I ask with a low voice also a whisper. She looked into my eyes and smiled a small tear running down her cheek " hello Fili" she said and I lost it. I engulfed her in my arms letting the tears run freely, it was her I knew her voice and I knew it was her. I continued to hold her and could feel her shoulder shake as she let out a slow steady breath I pulled back and took her face back into my hands rubbing my thumbs across her soft skin I brush away the tears that flow from her eyes. I smiled at her looking at my lost love scared that Mahal was playing a joke and this was all a dream.

"how, how did you live I watched you fall off the mountain with the orc. We looked for you but you were no where to be found" I swallowed my throat becoming dry as I try not to cry like a new born baby. "I thought I lost you we had a funeral for you, but here you are please tell me this isn't a dream" I say the last part in a shaky voice. It was her turn to run her hand over my bearded cheek since she has been gone I have let it grow same with my hair it wasn't nearly as long as hers, but it had gotten longer since I no longer cared much for my appearance anymore. She ran her hand over my cheek and I leaned into her warm touch bask in her warmth. Long had I dreamt of this warmth only to wake up alone and cold with her no where near. "Mahal wasn't ready for us. The eagle's carried me to a healer and there I stay till it was time to retune to you/ I am sorry I made you wait but I had no choice". She said in her soft voice how I loved her voice, but she said us what did she mean by that. At that moment the bundle that I had forgotten was in her other arm moved trying to grab at the beads on my mustache. Meeting her gaze as we both looked down at the small baby in her arms. My heart sank when I looked into blue eyes, the same that was shared by my mother, uncle, brother and myself. The baby moved some more exposing the golden tuff of hair on its head the same color as mine.

Tionna's P.O.V

There he was the love of my life standing in front of me. His hair had gotten longer and he looked like he hadn't had a good nights rest in ages. He walked over to me and stood inches from me Vili had pulled at my hair making it fall out from under my hood and I knew I recognized me. I was still staring down at my son when I felt him place his hand on my cheek making me look at him. He had the same beautiful blue eyes but they had bags under them he still had his beads in his hair and the same bead that I have in my hair on the side he still wore. Pushing any doubt that he had taken another in my absence bring happy and relief tears to my eyes spilling down my face. "hello Fili" I say it was all I could think of, he then took me in his arms in a crushing embrace and I had to adjust Vili before he was crushed by his father. I lend my head on to his chest and I took a deep breath of his scent, how I missed it, it would comfort me at night I can remember during the journey to the lonely mountain how some nights I would stay up listening to the wild noises of the forest. I would get no sleep and was starting to fall behind the rest of my companions, one night Fili had noticed this and he took me in his arms laying me against his chest. "you need to sleep I will watch over you and make sure nothing come and gets you" he said almost in a teasing way. I rolled my eyes too tired to argue I remember taking in his sent for the first time a mix of sweat, leather and his own unique smell, it lulled me to sleep and soon I had the best sleep I ever had.

We pulled away and he told me how he thought I was dead and that they had tried looking for me and he wondered how I lived after my fall from the mountain. I told him about the eagle and about the healer that had been such a help to me and our son. Speaking of which he decided at that moment to try and grab for Filis beads on his mustache making both of us look down at him. I studied Filis face as he looked down at his son for the first time. "And who might this be?" he asked looking down at the baby in my arms. I looked at my son and moved the blanket away from his face causing his hair to come out. "this is Vili, he is our son" I tell Fili, his eyes widened and at that moment it thought he would throw us both out. He hadn't known I was pregnant when I left only me and Oin knew and I doubt he told Fili It would've made my passing all the harder for him. "but how, you weren't pregnant before the battle or were you?" he said some what coldly. We had been trying right up until the battle and I felt bad that I hadn't told him before the battle began. " I found out not long before the battle, I couldn't let you go with out me, I knew it was selfish but I had to protect you and the others and then after I was going to tell you" I confessed still looking at our son not being able to look at Fili.

When I did look up at him he was looking at Vili still in my arms I had no idea what he was thinking but he looked deep in thought. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I know how important a family is to you and I was so happy when Oin told me, but I knew that war was upon us and I couldn't stand back and watch everyone I love die" I said tear threatening to fall, Fili still had his eye locked on Vili " I know you are mad at me and i would be too, but Vili needs his father and his kin if you wont take me please I am begging you please take our son. Don't take out you anger on him he is a bright child and very alert. He is also very strong as you can probably tell. Just like his father and his father's kin"

Fili's P.O.V

I continued to look down at my son, how could she not tell me something so valuable as a child she kept hidden from me. As I continued to look down at him he reached out again for my beads. He did look a lot like me come to think of it h looked just like me. He had my blonde hair and the same Durin blue eyes like me and my kin share. I moved closer to Tionna and the baby "may I hold him?" I ask I have no idea what possessed me to want to hold him but I had this undying urge to hold not only my newly found son but the women I love and to never let either of them go. Tionna looked back at me with a small smile on her face, "of course you can but I must warn you, he has a tendency to pull peoples hair." she said as she handed the baby to me.

She placed the small child in my arms and I fumbled a little at first I had never held a baby before and in my strong arms it felt odd to hold something so delicate and priceless as a baby. Tionna helped me and I moved my son to sit securely in my arms. We continued to look at each other blue eyes meeting blue. He did move he just looked at me trying to figure me out. I pulled him closer to my face and looked closely at the baby and the more I looked at him the more I knew he was my son and that this women had given me something I had always wanted. A family. He reached out again for my beads and this time I brought my finger for him to hold instead. He wrapped his whole hand around my index finger, I could feel him try and tug my finger closer to him and Tionna was right he was very strong. Tears came to my eyes as I felt Tionnas close to me when I looked up I could see the tears in her eyes as well. I looked up at the women I love and knowing that just a few hours ago I thought she was dead. I pull her into a embrace readjusting Vili so he wouldn't be crushed and then I placed my lips onto hers. It was a deep kiss and I pulled her and Vili closer to me "if you think I would ever leave you or my son you must have the wrong dwarf. I am mad that you didn't tell me before the battle but I know you reasoning behind it. I love you Tionna and like I told you before I want to have a family with you and nothing could change that" I tell her with all the love I have I hand Vili back to his mother and take Tionna and my son in my arms. "this is what I was after, this is why I left the blue mountains and went to take back Eromber. So that our children could live in peace and splendor without a care in the world." I said still looking down at my new son.

Tionna looked up at me and smiled " and I would love to be by your side". It was her this time that pulled me into a kiss and when we separated I could feel myself for the first time in a long time come alive again. "now how about we tell the rest of the family im sure my brother and uncle would love to meet him and to know that your alive" I tell her taking her hand and leading her to the door of my brothers office "what makes you think he hasn't already told them. You know Kili isn't one to keep secrets" she said with a laugh, o how I missed that laugh "your probably right" I said joining in the laughter "Kili has never been good at keeping secrets" and just as we opened the door the dwarves in question were standing out side of the door.

Tionna's P.O.V

Kili with the biggest grin I could ever imagine and then Thorin standing next to him with a smile on his face. And then there was another a women with the same dark hair and blue eyes as Thorin standing next to him. "I promise we just got here sorry I couldn't wait to tell uncle or mother" he said. Laughing " I told you he couldn't keep a secret" I say looking at Fili. Thorin was the first to step forward I couldn't help but feel small compared to him. The last time I had seen him the Gold sickness had taken over and he was hell bent on finding the Arkenstone. But now, I could tell that the sickness had left him and in all his kingly right Thorin Oakensheild was back. " It is good to have you back. My nephew here was quiet upset by your death and I am glade that you are back." he said in a deep kingly voice. I bow my head " thank you for excepting me back and I apologize for any ill-will that I caused in my absent, I promise you It wasn't intentional" I say. Moving in my arms Vili decided to make his appearance with a little coo. Everyone turned and looked at the baby. The Women that looked some much like Thorin pressed her hand to her mouth and looked to be holding back tears. "and who is this?" Thorin asked looking at the baby in my arms. "this is my son, Vili, Tionna was pregnant during the battle and didn't tell anyone" I heard Fili say. Thorin moved to get a closer look at the baby. Vili looked at his Great uncle and the closer Thorin got the more Vili looked at him. Once Thorin was close enough to Vili he reached out and pulled on Thorins hair giving it a tight tug. Thorin winced and I quickly took his hair out of Vili's hand "im sorry he has a thing with pulling hair my little mischief" I say looking lovingly at my son. "he is definitely Fili's him and his brother both did that as a baby." he said now with a smile on his face. "May I hold him" the woman that stood next to Thorin Finally spoke. I looked at her and her eyes were familiar "this is lady Dis" I heard Fili say " she is my mother and sister to Thorin". I looked at the women dressed in the same royal blue as Thorin "of course you may" I tell her handing Vili over to his grandmother. She looked down with all the love in the world and I knew all was right and that they would accept my son. I smiled as Dis looked lovingly down at her grandson taking his little hand in hers wrapping his tiny hand around her finger "he looks so much like you Fili." she said smiling " just like you did with your father" she said and I saw a lone tear fall down her face.

"let us eat I'm sure you and the baby are hungry and then you can move in to Fili's room it may take a little but I will have a crib made for the baby and be brought to your room" Thorin said ushering us to what I assume was the dinning hall. "yes, that would be nice" I say holding onto Filis hand. He smiled and kissed me again on the lips. We fallowed behind them Dis still gushing over Vili and Kili trying to get a peek at the boy and Thorin at the head.

When we arrived we were seated close to the head of the table. With Fili on one side and Dis with Vili on the other and Kili sitting across from us and Thorin at the head. As the food was brought out I couldn't help but let out a sigh catching Filis attention. " what's wrong love are you tired" he ask I turned and looked up at him, leaning in him resting my head on his shoulder " no I just waited so long to be back and I still cant believe this is real" I said closing my eyes taking in all the sounds around me. Fili put his hand on my thigh " well, I'm happy your back and I cant wait for us to have a family together" he said leaning in and kissing me. Smiling I knew I was home and that no matter what Fili and Vili would be there and I would love them both till the end of time.

Epilogue

Tionna and Fili were married soon after her return to the mountain. With all the company present Balin resided their vows that the tow had wait so long to hear. Five years after the birth of Vili, Fili and Tionna welcome another little boy in to the world who they named Tili and we had a spitting image of his mother. Tionna and Fili laughed saying that they were blessed with a little Kili and Fili to wreck havoc on Eromber like they had in the Blue mountains. And as time went by they were just that Vili like his father was a strong warrior and delegator his personality was like his fathers when it was time to play but he was like his uncle Thorin when it came to battle and trade. Tili like Kili was more of the carefree brother and like his uncle Kili was a master with a bow but like his mother loved to wander out in to the unknown looking for and adventure.

Two years after the birth of Tili, Tionna was pregnant again and this time it was a little girl with her mothers dark brown hair and her fathers deep blue eyes and her name was Ari. She was in personality just like her mother. She loved to play with her brothers who were every protective of her. She would often go with Tili into the woods and would fight with her brother Vili with a sword and daggers just like her mother. All was right in the kingdom of Eromber and with the line of Durin safely secure the thriving mountain was once again the greatest dwarf kingdom in all of middle earth.

THE END

*thank you for all your reviews sorry it took so long but I figured I would post the rest of this story all in one. Taking request for the next short story and if anyone is interested write in the review box and I will see what I can do. Thanks again :)


End file.
